ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3
|Urutoraman Faitingu Eboryūshon Surī}} also called "Ultraman FE3" is a Fighting game developed and published by Banpresto. it is the 3rd in the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series. The direction is provided by Yuji Machi, who acted as Ultraman Tiga's voice actor as well. Game Modes Ultra Mode This is the main story mode. The player battles as the Ultra Warriors in stories identical to TV show episodes and movies. The game features a ranking system, in which depending on how well the player completed the stage, they will be awarded a rank, with D being the worst rank and S being the best rank. Each stage has its own health and time remaining requirement, that when completed boosts the rank. Two other special tasks must be completed to achieve an S Rank. Lots of stages include more than 2 special tasks, meaning there are multiple ways to get an S rank for each stage. Some of these tasks can achieve an S rank immediately, regardless of any other special tasks or the health and time requirements. The Prince of Monsters (From episode 27 of Ultraman) Ultraman fights against Gomora and must protect the Osaka Castle from being destroyed. *Win with at least 40% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Remove Gomora's horn (Requires 1 Normal Throw). *Remove Gomora's tail (Requires 1 Ultra Slash). *Protect Osaka Castle. Farewell, Ultraman (From episode 39 of Ultraman) Ultraman fights against Zetton. Zetton is not affected by knockback, and is intended for the player to lose. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Zoffy appears. (This occurs if the player uses all 3 of Ultraman's specials, and the Specium Ray last.) *Use the Specium Ray. *Protect the Science Patrol Base. The Ultra Garrison Goes West (From episode 15 of Ultraseven) Ultraseven fights against King Joe. King Joe is not affected by knockback until the 2:00 mark when a car appears to help Ultraseven. Grabbing King Joe will make the car fire at him, weakening him and causing him to recieve knockback. *Win with at least 80% health remaining. *Win at least 1:30 time remaining. *The Raiton R30 hits King Joe. *King Joe must destroy at least one boat. *Make sure at least one boat remains intact. *Protect the Raiton R30. Two Giant Monsters Raid Tokyo (From episode 5 of Return of Ultraman) Ultraman Jack fights against Twintail and Gudon. Twintail will be weakened by a MAT car, its location is shown by an arrow. After holding out for 30 seconds, Gudon will start to attack and kill Twin Tail. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win at least 1:00 time remaining. *The MAT car helps Ultraman Jack. *Finish using the Specium Ray. Death Penalty! The 5 Ultra Brothers (From episode 13 of Ultraman Ace) Ace Robot fights against Ace Killer, but is easily destroyed, and then Ultraman Ace fights Ace Killer. Ace Robot's attacks are very slow and Ace Killer's strength is increased dramatically, making it almost impossible to win. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Defeat Ace Killer with Ace Robot. (S Rank) *Let Ace Killer absorb the Ultra Brothers' energy at least once. *Use the Space Q. *Don't let the Ultra Brothers run out of energy. Go Beyond the Ultra Brothers! (From episode 40 of Ultraman Taro) Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace all fight Tyrant and lose. Ultraman Taro is the only one that stands a chance against him. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Defeat Tyrant with Zoffy, Ultraman or Seven. (S Rank) *Defeat Tyrant with Jack or Ace. (A Rank) *Use Ultra Lance to finish Tyrant as Taro. *Everyone except Taro must use Ultra Sign. The Big Sink! The Last Day of the Japanese Archipelago (From episode 1 and 2 of Ultraman Leo) Ultraseven fights against Alien Magma and is easily defeated. Ultraman Leo appears to defeat Alien Magma. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Defeat Alien Magma with Ultraseven. (S Rank) *Use the Corkscrew Kick. *Don't let Alien Magma escape. (Magma's health must be at 0 before using the Corkscrew Kick) *Protect the Tokyo Tower. Flying Saucer of Fear Series! MAC Annihilated! The Flying Saucer is a Living Creature! (From episode 40 of Ultraman Leo) Ultraman Leo fights against Silver Bloome. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Take out the Mackky 2. *Finish using the Spark Ray. Fierce Fight! 80 VS Ultraseven (From episode 44 of Ultraman 80) Ultraman 80 fights against Delusion Ultraseven. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:20 time remaining. *Yullian negotiates with the boy. (This occurs if time reaches 1:30) *Delusion Seven uses the Soccer Kick. (This occurs by luring Delusion Seven to the hospital.) The Fearful Declaration of Red King's Resurrection (From episode 46 of Ultraman 80) Ultraman 80 fights against Red King. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Red King revives after being defeated. *Capture Red King inside the jar. *Destroy the jar. (Make sure Red King revives first) *Kill Red King after defeating him 4 times. Golza's Counterattack (From episode 18 of Ultraman Tiga) Ultraman Tiga fights against Golza. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Change into Power Type. *Finish with Zeppelion Ray. *Protect the tents. The One Who Inherits the Shadows (From episode 44 of Ultraman Tiga) Ultraman Tiga fights against Evil Tiga. *Win with at least 40% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:20 time remaining. *Geozark appears. *Win the beam struggle (use the Zeppelion Ray when both Tiga and Evil Tiga have enough health depleted) Master of Darkness (From episode 51 and 52 of Ultraman Tiga) Ultraman Tiga fights against Gantanothor and loses, but is revived as Glitter Tiga and defeats him. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Use the Glitter Zepellion Ray. *Finish using the Timer Flash Special. *Survive as Ultraman Tiga. (S Rank) The Kraakov Won't Surface! (From episode 25 and 26 of Ultraman Dyna) Ultraman Dyna fights against Reicubas. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Reigubas breaks the ice floors at least once. *Finish using the Revolium Wave. Death Battle! Dyna vs. Dyna (From episode 31 of Ultraman Dyna) Ultraman Dyna fights against Imitation Ultraman Dyna. *Win with at least 20% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:00 time remaining. *Trigger the Blitz Ring. *Let the humans cheer for Dyna. The Ridiculing Eye (From episode 6 of Ultraman Gaia) Ultraman Gaia fights against Gan Q. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Gan Q sucks in the jetfighter. *Finish by escaping Gan Q's flesh. The Day of the Duel (From episode 25 and 26 of Ultraman Gaia) Ultraman Gaia fights against Ultraman Agul, until Zoruim appears. Agul gives his power to Gaia, transforming him into V2 and Supreme mode to defeat Zoruim. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Zoruim appears. *Agul and Gaia clash at the wormhole. Cosmos VS Justice (From the 3rd Ultraman Cosmos film) Ultraman Cosmos fights against Ultraman Justice. If Cosmos wins as Luna Mode, the mission ends. If Cosmos loses, a story reenacting the actual movie occurs, where Justice appears to defeat Gloker Bishop and is later helped by a revived Cosmos in Future Mode. Cosmos can also win in Eclipse Mode, causing a similar event to happen, but instead, Cosmos appears to defeat Gloker Bishop and is helped by a revived Justice in Crusher Mode. Afterwards, they fly to space to defeat Giga Endra and become Ultraman Legend. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Ultraman Legend appears. *Justice redeemed. *Use Full Moon Rect on Justice. (S Rank) *Protect the SRC rockets. Simultaneous Invasion Command of 10 Areas Worldwide (exclusive) The player can choose any Ultraman to defeat various monsters that appear around the world. After enough monsters are defeated, the player can fight Alien Baltan to end the stage. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Let a friendly Ultraman come to the rescue. *Defeat Alien Baltan. Monster Specimens (exclusive) Dada goes around the world defeating monsters to collect them, similar to the previous stage. After defeating one monster, Ultraman will appear and can be battled using the current monsters and then Dada at any time. Dada can only hold 4 monsters at a time, and if another is defeated, the first one collected is removed. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Dada changes face 3 times. *Get Vakishim. *Defeat Ultraman without capturing any monsters. (S rank) Battle Mode The player can choose any Ultras or Monster and then fight against 5 characters in consecutive battles. VS Mode The player either fights against another player or a CPU. All Ultras and Monsters can be chosen. Tag Mode This mode requires two players and they can only play as two Ultras. The players fight together in 5 battles. The last boss will always be Gatanothor. Custom Mode The player is given access to a menu where they are able to change the skills/abilities for Ultras and monsters in the game. Practice Mode The player can train or learn basic moves and pick the behavior of the CPU. There is infinite time in battles. Tutorial Mode The player is given instructions on the controls and how to play the game as Ultraman Taro. View Mode In this Mode, the player will be able to view any Ultra's, Mecha's or Monster's info. Replay Mode The player can watch the battles that already took place in Arcade Mode or Versus Mode, without the health bars shown and while being able to change the camera positions by pressing different buttons on the controller. Option Mode The player can adjust the game's settings. Characters Returning Characters Ultras *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace (referred to as Ultraman A) *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Zoffy Kaiju and Seijin *Alien Baltan *King Joe *Bemstar *Ace Killer *Tyrant *Alien Magma *Gomora *Zetton *Dada New Characters Ultras *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type **Power Type **Sky Type **Glitter Tiga (Ultra Mode only) *Ultraman Dyna **Flash Type **Strong Type **Miracle Type *Ultraman Gaia **V1 **V2 (unlockable) **Supreme Version *Ultraman Agul **V1 **V2 (unlockable) *Ultraman Cosmos **Luna Mode **Eclipse Mode **Future Mode *Ultraman Justice **Standard Mode **Crusher Mode *Ultraman Legend (Cannot be saved to Memory Card, but can be saved thru AR Max) *Astra Kaiju and Seijin *Fire Golza *Reigubas **Fire Type **Ice Type *Gan Q *Gloker Bishop *Red King *Gudon *Twin Tail *Vakishim *Evil Tiga *Ace Robot *Delusion Ultraseven *Imitation Ultraman Dyna Non-Playable *Father of Ultra: Appeared in cutscenes only *Yullian: Mentioned as a support character for Ultraman 80 *Giras Brothers: Appeared in Ultra Mode only as a Finishing Move for Alien Magma *Silver Bloome: Appeared in Ultra Mode and Unplayable (can be played with cheat) *Geozark: Appeared as a support character for Evil Tiga in Ultra Mode *Gatanothor: Appeared in Ultra Mode and last boss of Tag Mode and Unplayable (can be played with cheat) *Zoiger: Appeared in cutscenes only *Spume: Appeared in cutscenes only *Zoruim: Appeared in Ultra Mode and Unplayable *Gloker Rook: Only mentioned in Ultra Mode *Gloker Pawn: Only mentioned in Ultra Mode *Giga Endra: Appeared as final boss to the scenario Cosmos vs. Justice but unplayable. (Cutscene action only) Stages *Science Patrol Base *Mars *Neptune *Uranus *Saturn *Jupiter *Golgotha *City (Rain) *City (Evening) *R'lyeh *Mount Kirimon *Antarctica *Monster Island *SRC Space Station *Newtown District *Osaka Castle *Hills (Day) *Port of Kobe *City (Night) *Hills (Evening) (transitions to Night after fighting long enough) *City (Day) *Industrial Area *Flooded Capital *Inside Gan Q (Ultra Mode only) *City (Evening, with Sword) (Ultra Mode only) Trivia *Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 has the most amount of playable characters out of the entire Ultraman Fighting Evolution series, a total of 40 characters are available. *Ultraman Legend cannot be saved on a Memory Card due to his ability to destroy all opponents with a single special attack. The only way he can be saved is by using save files and an Action Replay MAX. *Although not appearing in the game, Dark Ultraman and Ultraman Millenium sometimes appeared in the boxart cover in different regional areas. This is most likely due to the conflict between Tsuburaya and Chaiyo Productions. *In the game, Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode cannot perform any attacks. He only can deflect back the enemy's attack by pressing the same button as the enemy's (while the enemy is pressing O, then the 1P who use Cosmos must press the O button immidiately). Once the enemy's hit gauge is full, Cosmos will automatically unleash a hard attack, knocking the enemy down for a special attack. *When Cosmos changes from Luna Mode to Eclipse Mode, his energy gauge will begin to automatically increase. This is likely to balance out the fact that his strength is increased when transforming. The gauge will only stop filling once he reaches Future Mode. *This is the first game where Heisei Ultras are playable. *Despite being the third entry to the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series, some of the new and old characters are clones of pre-existing characters from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 or are clones of other new characters. **Zoffy is a clone of Ultraman **Astra is a clone of Ultraman Leo **Ultraman Legend is a clone of Ultraman Cosmos **Delusion Ultraseven is a clone of Ultraseven **Evil Tiga is a clone of Ultraman Tiga (Multi and Sky Type) **Imitation Ultraman Dyna is a clone of Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) **Ace Robot is a clone of Ultraman Ace *Being the most popular character in the Heisei Ultraman series, Ultraman Tiga replaces Ultraman as the default character on selection screens, despite not being the newest. *Twin Tail cannot perform any grab attacks (X button). *Some of the monsters are not playable, which are: **Silverbloome is not playable because of his position located in the air, which makes it hard to control the monster. **Zorlim is not playable because of his location being in the air and his attack consists of only fireballs. **Gatanothor is not playable because he can't move. *Gatanothor and Silverbloome can be played with cheat engine (In any kind of Emulator on PC) with change value to 37 and 38. **'Ultraman Agul '''can be played as '''Zoruim '''with a form value '''2 '(you can change it with cheat engine) in Ultra mode. *When a battle starts, the sound played is the same as the Reflasher's sound. *With Ultraman Tiga acting as the game main character. Ultraman Tiga is the only Ultra who has the most scenarios in Ultra Mode with total of 3 scenarios. Errors *Glitter Tiga's Glittering Shield in this game is full of gold, like in The Final Odyssey, while in the series, the Glittering Shield is solely and just like Multi Type. It could be for anyone to not mistake Glitter Tiga for Multi Type like in the series. *Ultraman Dyna can only change into either Miracle Type or Strong Type by transforming from Flash Type. However, in this game Ultraman Dyna can change between all types without needing to change back to Flash Type. *Dyna's battle theme plays the Strong Type theme instead. *Ultraman Cosmos shouldn't be able to transform from Luna Mode straight to Eclipse Mode. Corona Mode was later featured in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. This is most likely because of the limited hardware from the console. *Ultraman Cosmos' grunts are reused from Eclipse Mode. *Ace Killer has grunts. *Zoffy's grunts in the game are the same as Father of Ultra's ones. While in the series, his grunts are the same as Ultraman's. *When Jack used beam attacks, the sound effect of Ultraman's Specium Ray was heard instead of Ultraseven's Emerium Ray like in the series. *Ultraman Dyna Strong Type can uses Hand Slash as an energy ability like Ultraman Tiga while in the series, he has yet to perform this ability until now. *Agul's fighting stance in the game was an "arrogant" standing position. While in the series, his fighting stance was similar to Gaia's. *In Ultraman's story mode mission, "Farewell, Ultraman", when Ultraman goes into Zoffy's Travel Sphere, Ultraman's Color Timer is blue, despite having his energy drained by Zetton. This is only when Zoffy is the one who defeats Zetton. *Fire Golza's Empowered Ultrasonic Ray finisher is purple instead of yellow whereas the purple color supposed to be his normal version's beam color not the Fire version. **He also uses roars from regular Golza. External Link *Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 at Banpresto Offical Page Ultraman FE3 (Japanese) Category:Video Games Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution series